


【All Kilgrave】All in

by kuroyaki



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: M/M, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyaki/pseuds/kuroyaki
Summary: *mob，全程封口不给说话XD





	【All Kilgrave】All in

**Author's Note:**

> *mob，全程封口不给说话XD

他的左脸隐隐作痛，他的膝盖也很痛，他记得他看到了杰西卡，麻醉的药物顺着他的肌肉组织将他意识夺取，之后他醒在了事先准备好的床上。他一向未雨绸缪，少了一颗牙并不影响他玩牌的兴致，也不影响他随心所欲一时兴起让别人做的任何事情。

他总是心血来潮。看见了柱子，他随口就让那个胖子将头塞进柱子里，天知道他要怎么把头塞进去？把头骨先撞碎了？这些他并不关心，他回头看了一下在座的人，提着那袋沉甸甸的钱走向车库。很好，杰西卡按时发来了照片，他爱这个丢下他的姑娘爱得恨之入骨，这也并不影响他光着脚让别的人像狗一样仔仔细细舔过他的每一处。

一般来说，他也许会乐意丢出一沓钱，但是更多时候被主动取悦会令他更加愉快——掌控欲。这一切都源于他的魅力。他在心里苦笑了一下，被强加的魅力。

半夜路上并没有多少人，就算有，也顶多是些瘾君子，或者小混混，这让他感到更加刺激，也许哪天他又能见到当初见到那女孩的场景呢？不，他只爱她，她是那么的与众不同。他的血管在皮下隐隐跳动着，手伸进了皮箱里，拿出一叠钱摔在那几个壮汉身上。

“跟我来。”  
他也许可以试试混合模式。

如果那些人有意识的话一定会觉得是什么有钱人的奇怪嗜好，毕竟他那身衣服跟破旧的墙壁格格不入，他只是将外套挂好，自己解开了了扣子就往那张肮脏的床上倒。他的声音并不算特别浑厚迷人，但他们却不得不照着他的话去做。

“你和你，去那边呆着。你，过来。”

他指着他，用他的巧舌让他为他解开鞋带，为他脱去那质地良好的袜子，开始一点点的舔在他脚趾上。

温热的感觉从脚趾头传来，他以前试过，最终会变为痕痒，但是他享受从温热变得痕痒之间的时间。舌头从他的脚趾缝中穿过，吮吸这他的脚趾直至他觉得腻了，他一脚踢在那人脸上，将那人踢得鼻子上挂着血。那人并不会停下来，他的血滴在了他脚上，他虔诚地将那些血一一舔走。Killgrave觉得这是最有趣的地方，人们一旦按照他的意思开始，不到他出口更改指令，他们就不会停，无论受到怎样的伤害。

“你的血太脏了，我觉得你会去洗个脸，再带点润滑剂回来。”

那人发怔一样地停下了舌头，走进了卫生间。Killgrave开始觉得无趣了，这些人永远都只是木偶一样。他需要更多的新鲜感。他看着回来的人黑着脸将他们全部赶走，在那张床上生着闷气。

这不合理。用水冲了一下脚，等他变得干燥之后离开这——他回到了那间酒吧，经理一脸诧异的看着他。

玩牌的人换了一拨，他脱下外套站在了角落里，故意露出了腰身。他点了一杯加冰的威士忌，他在等，等一个合适的猎物。他发誓他不会用那该死的天赋去命令他，他只希望他等到的人有足够新鲜的玩意儿。

上天当然是热爱作弄人的，直到酒吧打烊了，他将自己喝得满脸通红，被经理扶着出门。他掏出手机看着晚上杰西卡发过来的照片。

掌控之中的无趣。

————————————————————————————

直到他后脑勺挨了一下。

他觉得最近自己一直在被打与醒来之间徘徊，他的雇佣兵不会在他猎艳的时间跟着他，因为他不允许，更何况之前他们谈崩了。他眼前一片黑暗，有条该死的领带挡在了他眼前，嘴上也贴着那该死的胶布。他的脑子很昏，但他知道他的每一根胡子都在受罪。他不敢动，这万一是杰西卡的报复呢？就在他出来玩的时候抓到了他？开玩笑，他的人设要崩塌的。

“他刚才是动了？他醒了？”

他不认得这声音，他从来不会去记那些无关要紧的人的声音。也许就真的从来说过话呢？

“他醒了。”

他跟这个声音签过合同。这些该死的契弟。他没法出声，不然他肯定要让他们原地将自己的阴茎拔下来插到对方眼里。他觉得自己现在的情况比被杰西卡抓到更糟。他现在连“what do you want”都无法问出口，但这群人除了要钱，还能要什么？他决定以不变应万变，背后的手不知道被捆了多久，他保持同一个姿势太久了，双肩发麻。

“但是他没动啊？”  
“傻子，他能听你说话。你的脑子跟你的膝盖骨一起丢了？”  
“去你妈的我没丢膝盖骨！”

“闭嘴。”  
又是那把声音。操，他的钱可是一分都没少全给了他们，按照之前的合约价格，是他们能力太差了上次才在街上被打得像条狗一样。——这是他后来听说的，那人用这个理由要求他多付50%的钱，然后他走了。他就应该在那时候让他们都去河里永远闭上嘴。

他的左脸又挨了一下，腥臭的铁锈味瞬间充满了他的口腔。他对这个味道太熟悉了，被胶布封着的出口密密实实，他将那一大口血吞到了肚子里。

“这他妈不是醒了吗。”

他控制不住自己，那血滑过他喉结不仅进入了食道也呛进了他的气管，那咳嗽声明显取悦的给他一巴掌的人，其余人也开始笑了起来。领带下的睫毛被捆得戳着眼皮，他觉得自己可能已经流出眼泪了——为了驱逐那些异物，并非他真的委屈得想哭什么的。他开始挣扎，手上发出的铁链声传进他耳朵，带着松垮有余的空间感。还好不是麻绳，那玩意儿可是比铁链难挣脱多了，他只需要找到机会再咬咬牙将手拔出来。

那群人看着他挣扎又开始笑了。到底有什么好笑的？黑暗中有人摸上了他的脸，他下意识往旁边躲了一下，像泄愤一样的两巴掌落在他脸上。

操蛋。是不是男人？有种别像女人打架一样只打脸？他还没来得及宣战。有人将他的衬衫直接撕开，伸手开始解他的皮带。他好像知道为什么笑声不断了，可能还有什么更恶劣的赌局，但他无法看到周围的情况，这让他更加感觉到被严重地冒犯了。开始挣扎得更厉害，他用头将眼前的人撞了一下，他能感觉到他的鼻息，那滴在脸上的血让他脸部肌肉呈现出笑的表情，但这笑容并没有持续太久，他被直接踹到在地上，连着那张椅子，那一脚想要把他内脏踢出来。

他开始尝试挪出来离开那张椅子，谢天谢地，他们只绑了他的手，并没有跟椅子绑在一起，他嘴里呜呜地含糊不清地骂着一些问候的话语。他看不见，如果他能看见他会知道这一点攻击力都没有，他被扯着头发按在了桌上，那力道对他的头皮十分不友好，他耳边听到玻璃瓶砸在地上的声音。

“先生，我们只是来讨利息的。”  
利你妈，有你这么讨的么？你这样捆着也拿不到钱啊？单一细胞永远是单一细胞。

然后他的惊喜来了，在以一种不可控的情况下，比惊吓更可怖。

他的皮带被抽走了，被松松地捆在了脖子上绕了两圈。他能感觉到自己裤子滑落了一些，然后被扯得卡在了胯部几乎磨出血印。那西裤的扣子可比衬衫的扣子坚强多了，也抵不住被小刀划了一下。这群傻逼就不能用用手？那人又开始扯他内裤，跟他的西裤一起扯到了膝盖的地方，用那狭窄的西裤迫使他并着腿撅起屁股趴在那张该死的桌子上。

该死。他今晚不知道骂了多少次该死，却没有一声能传到他们耳里，那人肮脏的指头开始在他的后穴刺着。

“这不像你，那么温柔做什么？别像个处男开发一样啊。把你的利息连本带利拿回来啊。”

有个冰凉的玩意儿替代了手指头抵着他，那金属刀柄开始挤进他的后穴，他又听到木头被摔开的声音。他开始冒了些冷汗出来，背在身后的手心变得滑腻起来。

刀柄闯进了他的入口，只是些肿胀感，捅到深处又被拉出来，那防滑的花纹在摩擦他的肉壁，他知道这只是个开始。并不需要很久他就开始耐不住发出一些喘声，他不是第一次，他的肠道发挥极好的适应力分泌出肠液将那冰冷的玩意儿包裹着，温暖着，等待着接下来的事情，尽管跟以前不太一样。笑声又传进他耳朵，那些人开始骂他婊子，然后那玩意儿被快速拔了出去，他觉得那液体不会少，因为那些骂声开始带着一些赞扬的语气。

操。

粗大的东西替换了那刀柄，他以为会是那些腥臭的阴茎，当他被碰到的瞬间他又开始挣扎。那天杀的不知道在地上摩擦了多久的凳腿，甚至可能就是他刚才坐着的那张，他还记得那木头被摔开的声音，清脆得不堪入耳。那木棒撕开了他窄小的地方，口哨的声音也加入了进来。

他也许流血了，他能闻到不属于他口腔里的血腥味，这不是毫无疑问的么？混着那些肠液的味道，他被迫撑得很开，光滑坚硬的榆木在他体内横冲直撞，他整个人被抽调了力气连哼哼的能力也失去了在桌上像条死鱼一样双腿濒死的发抖，手指不自觉的抽动着，身后那棍子因为疼痛被咬得死死的。

有只哆哆嗦嗦的手摸上了他的腰，再将那被咬得死死的木棍子抽了出去，他难堪的发出一声鼻音。带着温度的玩意儿捅了进去，混着那些新鲜的血液，一下一下的撞到了深处，中途还停了一下。他开始难耐地发出声音，那些声音在他喉咙翻滚又被吞回了肚子里。又开始了，永不停息的打桩机远远超越了英国男人的时间，但他一点快感都感受不到，即使那人像是良心不安的用手揉搓他，粗糙的触感让他只能感受到疼痛。

抵在桌上的肩骨被撞的发疼，身后也被撞得发疼，但也比刚才的木头要好。他尝试将领带蹭下来，这当然不是一个好主意，被冷汗打湿的头发贴在桌上。他的头尝试性地动了一下又停了下来，有人伸手抓住他的头发迫使他将头抬起来。

“想看看周围的人是什么表情吗？”

那人放开了他，下巴砸在桌上的感觉并不好受，领带被拉了下来，刺眼的台灯只有一盏照着他的脸，他鼻尖发红，酸胀的眼睛一下子将眼泪分泌得更多，微微侧过头却看到周围都对着他撸动的下体，桌上不平整的边缘在他脸上划开了一道血痕。他转动了一下眼珠想眯起眼让自己适应这光线，又被抓着头发对上那双灰色的眼睛。

“先生，活着出去你就当付过利息了。别惹我们。”

每一根撞进他身体的阴茎都变成他们的荣耀，太可笑了。他困难地喘着，胶布被吸的出了个印子。他被翻了过来丢在地上，因为双手顶在腰后而挺起了胸像主动求欢一样，背后那压着的手依旧发麻。他看着那寸头掰开他的腿直接将阴茎塞进他的后穴里，粗暴地撞着想要把睾丸也撞进去，他一直反反复复的折腾他，故意绕开敏感的入口只管往里面撞，那手捏在他腰上留下了淤青，他咬着牙都无法忍耐这样的力度。

大概把他的肠子全部撞烂他就能得到最高荣耀，他还有怪癖，他的手指一直在拉扯他的乳头。难怪把他翻了过来，只为让这尖锐的疼痛感从胸前传进他的大脑。大概撞烂他不足以满足他，他还得把他的乳头拿回去当纪念品，他就这么扯着他的乳头在即将射精前将那些液体挤在他胸前。他在心里呸了几声，但他的体力连翻白眼都做不到，冷汗顺着他的脸颊化到后脑。

下一个候补立刻就跟上了，喔这个小家伙。他找回了一丝呼吸，直到那领带回到他脖子上，跟那两圈皮带一起。那人乐于看到他翻着白眼无法呼吸的样子，磨磨唧唧的一直在玩他的脖子，在他脖子上留下了几道血痕，才开始缓慢的抽插直到有人架开了他，那条昂贵的领带重新回到地上沾满汗液跟灰尘。他就在这么呜咽中被换了三四个人，那些人 在扯他身上所有能够扯的地方，除了他疲软的性器。

他尝试着将自己的手抽出来，他蓄力抓住了一丝空隙，用力的后果永远伴随钻心的疼痛，他脱臼了，良性的，他依旧是那副翻着白眼喘着粗气要死的模样。将手俏俏抽了出来，反正在腰后没人看见，他需要再等一个机会将胶布撕下来，他不仅需要更多的氧气。

他的后穴红肿不堪地流着白色的液体又被撞进去，液体越积越多。灰色眼睛来到他跟前拉着他双腿折到他双肩，压着他脱臼的手腕，他眼前开始发白，他一下抽出另一只手要将那胶布撕下，对方却像早已料到一样丢开他的脚踝捏着他的手腕再将另一只也拉断——干净利落。

“先生，我说过不要惹我们。”

他想他的脸色一定十分惨白，铁一样的性器却丝毫没有怜悯直接钉进他伤害过度的后穴。肉壁无意识的自动缠绕吸纳着那粗大，伤害过度并不影响那绞合力度。那人抓着他的头发将他的头凑到自己嘴边，带着那酸臭的口水舔在他脸上。该死，他喜欢舔他喜欢的姑娘，但他不喜欢被变态舔，他脑子里只剩下恶心两个字。

那变态还坏心眼的在他入口徘徊非要发出淫靡的水声看着他绝望地闭起眼睛才肯继续往里走上那么一点距离，在他前列腺的地方不断换着角度顶他，他甚至还低头羞辱他。

“你半勃起了，需要我摸摸他吗。”

他哼哼唧唧了几句当作反抗，他失去铁链限制的双手却无法抬起来，手腕处全是脱开关节留下的血印，他甚至没有办法去移动他们。那人的手指开始顺着他外面那层皮隔靴搔痒一般滑到根部，看他昂起了头吞咽口水的动作，他又用力的掐了一下他的阴茎，他吃痛地收缩着后穴，这近乎是虐待一般的折磨在他手里反反复复地实施着，好让他获得更多的快感。他无法控制地晃着头想让自己保持清醒——还不如直接晕死过去？那手又开始抚摸着他的性器。

羞辱他。

又抓着他的头发强迫他挺起胸膛，那被拉扯的红肿的乳头被直接送入嘴中，尖锐的牙齿在啃咬着，只要再用力一些，他就会出血。这人才是将他乳头带回家当纪念品的变态。他已经失去了一颗肾，想了一下失去一颗乳头好像也没什么。才怪。

但他无法反抗，那人开始将他抱起来抵在墙上，那件黑衬衫一定沾满了白色的腻子，毕竟这不是什么好地方。他的手垂在两边，那人将握着他胯骨的手放开，他全身的重量全部压在这根阴茎上，那人开始抖他，顶得，撞得他几乎窒息。

漫长的过程似乎没有尽头，那人又将他压在地上，回到那个将他双腿折到肩上的姿势，他开始奋力的冲撞，直到最后将那滚烫的精液射在他体内都没有拔出来，依旧坚硬的性器在跳动着，他一点都不想了解他的青筋在摩擦他哪里，尽管他在他前列腺的位置摩擦了一段时间让他的阴茎吐出一些水后才退了出来。他自然又是狠狠的掐了下去。

他躺在地上眯着眼睛开始数人数，好像差不多了，他居然还没有晕过去。最开始的人过了不应期又开始了新一轮的抽插，他们已经玩不出什么花样了，那无聊，疼痛，毫无快感的运动。直到轮到那小家伙。

那小家伙在一边看着他躺在地上，一手撸着自己，另一手握成拳头像探险一般直接往他下面塞，他整个手都进去了，看他被撑成了一个黑洞。他在心里骂了句操直接昏了过去，成年男人的拳头，操。

啤酒倒在他脸上，他抽搐着感受手指在抠挖他的内部的嫩肉，他知道自己死不了，但他十分痛苦，他只想要这胶布能下来。他开始忍着疼痛去控制自己的身后，他看到那小家伙一脸不可置信的表情将拳头拿了出去，将自己放了进去，他惨白的脸不影响他用舌头开始顶那胶布，他在引诱那小家伙将他的胶布撕下来。小家伙似乎能听到他在想什么，他神差鬼错的伸手，准备将他的胶布撕下来——再次被架走。他被一脚踹在胸口上，直接眼前一黑，再次晕了过去。

————————————————————————————

那些人没有把他丢在那个仓库里，因为他现在好好的躺在了那件屋子的小床上。他的手被接上了，床头有张纸条——售后。他开始挪动身体，他的体温很高。他看了下镜子里的自己，将那块该死的胶布撕了下来，他看到自己狰狞的表情。

乱七八糟的头发不知道断了多少根，左右脸都有些肿，他就像刚被人强暴完一样——事实上的确如此。他往嘴角跟额头上贴了块胶布，又嗑下两颗退烧药，看着地上留下的痕迹他开始给自己做清理。

他半跪在地上努力将手指伸进去，将那些玩意儿抠出来，他的头抵着墙壁，冰凉的瓷砖以及冷水让他不至于晕倒在浴室。他滴着水走出客厅看着那些跟破布一样的衣服，套上了T恤以及外套，戴上了帽子去让那些人将阴茎互相插到对方的眼里。

END


End file.
